


Good Boy

by KainWarheit



Series: Kent/Sain Drabbles [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Leash and Collar, M/M, Sain is rly nasty, stepping on dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainWarheit/pseuds/KainWarheit
Summary: "Gods," Kent sighs, biting his lower lip. "You get off on this? … You know what, why am I even surprised?"





	Good Boy

At this point, Kent had become beyond frustrated with his "boon companion". Nothing had seemed to be working to keep his fellow knight in line. …Nothing non-humiliating, at least. But as Kent thought more on it, he thought more that perhaps humiliation was just what was needed to set the green-haired knight straight.

He could not have expected Sain's response in his entire lifetime.

"Sain," Kent growled, holding a small satchel as he corralled his partner into his personal quarters, slamming the door shut behind him, locking it. In his mind, Sain knew that the redhead was absolutely livid with him—although he was unsure why—but continued to smile none the less.

"What is it, dear Kent," Sain offered, frowning a bit in concern. "You seem ill!"

"Of course I am ill," he snapped back, pinching the bridge of his nose while forcing himself to take a deep breath. "I cannot leave you alone for one moment without you... without you trying to put your dick in something!"

That came out lewder than he would have liked, but at this point, Kent could care less. Sain was quiet, watching as the other stepped forward to him from where he was sitting on the bed.

"...And since it seems normal, humane methods will not work on you," the red knight says, opening his satchel. "You have forced my hand to reduce you to more... animalistic and humiliating forms of punishment."

With that, Kent pulled the bag's contents out, procuring a solid black, thick dog's collar and matching leash. Blinking, his friend looks confused, but tilts his head up to expose his neck, causing confusion in Kent as well. Shrugging it off, he figures Sain is just accepting his punishment, and opens the clasps to place the leather around his neck. Fastening it, he makes sure it's tight, but not choking him, and grabs the leash, attaching it to the metal ring on the front of the collar.

"There," Kent says with a pleased hum, yanking Sain upwards to a standing position. "You will be on a tight leash, literally, and I--"

The redhead's eyes went wide as his friend crashed his lips into his own, causing him to fluster and instinctively push the other male off of him and back down on the bed.

"What is your deal!? You are so--"

Kent shuts his mouth as he glances over Sain, noticing his flushed face, dilated eyes, and the now obvious bulge in his pants.

"Gods," he sighs, biting his lower lip. "You get off on this? … You know what, why am I even surprised?"

While he was still holding the leash, shaking his head with a defeated sigh, Sain slid off the bed, sitting with his legs spread and tucked under his thighs in front of the other. Reaching his hands up, he tugged on Kent's pants to pull him closer, which only caused him to stumble and accidentally place a firm press of his boot to Sain's aching crotch. But, being how he was, Sain only let out a moan at the contact, clinging to his friend's leg.

"Harder," he whispered, causing the other to quirk a brow upwards, a rather sadistic looking smirk curling his lips upwards.

"Oh," he hummed. "And, pray, tell me, Sain: what have you done to earn your release? You have disobeyed me all day and overall have been causing a ruckus."

Sain clung tighter to his leg, lifting his head to look up at his companion with a pleading expression. Oh, gods, yes, Kent could easily get used to that visage. He gave the leash a quick yank and chuckled.

"Alright," he says with that same smirk. "I'll tell you this... You make a promise to me and I'll give you your release."

To this, he pressed his foot down harder on Sain's cock, as if to show him he was serious. The viridian knight only whined, gasping out a soft "please" as he begged for whatever command Kent was going to give.

"Good boy," he chuckled. "Now, repeat after me: I, Sain of Lycia..."

"I, Sain of Lycia...," Sain mimics through heavy breaths.

"Promise to be obedient towards Kent..."

"Promise to... be obedient towards Kent..."

"And NOT hit on every damned person we come across..."

"Ngh... not hit on every person we come across..."

"Because I must focus on my duty at hand..."

"Because I must focus on my duty... at hand..."

"And..."

"And?"

"And because I now belong to Kent of Lycia," he finished, a wicked smirk accenting his features. Sain looks shocked for a moment, unable to respond, until another tug at the leash brings him back to attention.

"A-And... because I now belong to Kent of Lycia," he squeaks out, burying his flushed face into Kent's thigh. "Gods, Kent, please let me cum...!"

Kent chuckles and tugs Sain back to his feet, making him sit on the edge of the bed again. He places the leash between his teeth as he leans down to unfasten Sain's pants, pulling him free from the confines of his small clothes. With a sigh of relief, he watches as Kent grasps him firmly, holding his hand at the base of his cock, leaning forward to speak against his ear.

"Go for it," Kent purrs in his ear. "As part of your punishment, this is all you will be receiving today."

Sain nods, accepting his conditions, as he begins to thrust his hips up into Kent's hand. He leans back, propping himself up with his arms behind him, throwing his head back as he moaned out for the other.

"Keeeent!"

Having already been extremely riled from being collared and stepped on, Sain was already close to orgasm. As he quickened the pace of his hips, the redheaded knight tugged at the leash again, eliciting another moan from him. It didn't take him long to, with a few harsh thrusts up into his hand, finish himself off, shooting cum onto his good shirt, watching some of it drip onto Kent's hand.

"Kent," he said, breathing heavily now. "I... I belong to Kent..."

Another twisted grin encroached on Kent's features and he knew that things from here would change. Hopefully, for the better.

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these two. Especially making Sain naaaaasty.


End file.
